ripoffstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Mich English
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier ▾= - Normal= - Berserk= - Undying= }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Beatdown= - Skull= - Moon= - Eeveelutions ▾= - Eevee= - Flare= - Jolt= - Vapor= - More ▾= - Umbre= - Esp= - Leaf= - Glace= - Sylve= }} }} }} - Young ▾= - Baby= - Prospit= }} }} |caption = Ok but consider this, I have gun. |title = Heir of Rage |screenname= gallantTenacity |style = Tends to use proper punctuation and capitalization. Will drop capitalization and final punctuation depending on his mood, but only if final punctuation is a period. Uses caps for emphasis, and italicizes for jokes or snark. Rarely uses emoticons. |age = Born: December 18th, 1998 Introduction: 17 Earth years |specibus = Jokerkind |modus = d20 |relations = Grandma - Adoptive grandmother (deceased) The Condescension - Adoptive great, great grandmother Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive great, great grandfather (Deceased) Tinkerbull swarm - Custodians, Pets Yurix Crocker - Girlfriend Jötunn - Created race |home = A jungle on a pacific island |planet = Land of Ruins and Disasters |like = Shonen or action stuff, Tabletop RPGs, heroism, mythology, video games where you fight or control monsters, tinkerbulls, tinkering with firearms, basically any character with goggles, not dying, getting some goddamn peace and quiet. |hate = SPIDER LUSII, just about every other lusus, staying still, HellMurder Island, Yaldabaoth, The Condesce, inaction, helplessness, his friends suffering. |music = Daring Escape ♫ RAOKIMERATERESIA ♫ }} Mich English is Seventeen years old, and one of the 4 people selected to play the Sburb Alpha. His Chumhandle is Mich's web browser of choice is Yaldabaoth, his classical element is lightning, and his grist type is lead. The words on the Rage Banner reads as "They wait for he who would snatch lightning from heaven, and the scepter from tyrants" Biography Childhood Young Mich spent the first five or six years of his life living with Grandma English on an island in the Pacific, far off from human contact and civilization. Like the responsible guardian she is, Grandma English taught the small child how to use a gun and how to kill the monsters that inhabited the island. The pair lived in relative peace aside from the occasional lusus getting to close, until one night he found their home destroyed, and his beloved grandma's corpse. Pre-Entry Faced with the threat of almost certain isolation on Hellmurder Island, Mich reacted in the way he saw best; trying to wipe out whatever lusii stood in the way of him and freedom. This resulted in countless near death experiences and a multitude of scars along his body. As a result of this mentality lusii have begun to avoid his house, aside from a swarm of Tinkerbulls that have decided to take up residence with him. Sburb Upon entering the medium Mich graduated from Hellmurder Island to Hellmurder Planet. His denizen was less then thrilled with his assignment, and as the proud denizen he is threw a massive shit tantrum and has been causing disasters throughout the planet. Mich's quest is rushed and barely put together due to Yaldabaoth's refusal to accept him as a player. Eventually he Ascends and goes to insult and eventually kill his denizen in turn inheriting his "Rage". After completing his "quest" he takes a much needed break, or as much of a break as he can, given the circumstances. He mainly helps the others players with their quests whenever they need help. He prepares to take on the Condesce with the rest of the Alphas'. The fight ensues. One of his attacks, he literally izuna drops a Monstro on her as well as some other things. The players emerge victorious, winning Sburb and prepares to enter the new universe. Post-Victory Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Personality and Traits Isolation has made him incredibly attached and protective to those close to him. He often displays incredibly reckless behavior, sometimes to the point of self destruction. This behavior causes him to lie to the other Alpha's about his home, and in order to keep them from worrying he created a fake life. Upon entering the medium he tries his best to avoid or at least prolong meeting the others in fear they'll be mad at him for his lies. Mich is incredibly tenacious and stubborn, willing to do tasks that are not only insanely dangerous but sometimes downright stupid. Unless he acts impulsively he has a tendency to overthink things for longer then he should. He has a strong admiration for heroic figures, which drives him to do whatever he can to help people. Relationships Grandma Mich has always been incredibly attached to Grandma English, often staying by her side when he was young. This would sometimes result in him getting entangled and consumed in her hair. Her death left him devastated and shaped his personality to the way it is now. When she's revived as his sprite, he's overjoyed and becomes insanely protective over her in fear that what happened before may happen again. Despite this he feels a small amount of resentment towards her for ever letting him be near the island, but he understands she must had her reasons. The Condescension His Grandma's tale's of the Batterwitch's cruelty are one of the things that stuck with him the most during his time of isolation, especially when he hears about the assassination attempts on Yurix. Mich has no intentions of submitting to her plans or bending to her will, and has spent most of his life being the biggest thorn in her side he can. Throughout the session it takes a mix of concealing information and the others getting in his way to keep him from storming the Derse Castle. Yurix Crocker Yurix was likely the first of the Alpha Mich ever had contact with, as well as the closest to him out of the group. He quickly develops a crush on her, but due to his emotional issues and general inexperience he has trouble making the connection. This is added to his fear of losing her, causing him to hesitate and repress these feelings. As the session goes on the two eventually confess and begin dating, often travelling and going on adventures together or just generally being around each other. TD Strider Mich admires TD and uses that admiration to improve himself. He tries his best to alleviate the stress and pressure that TD finds himself under. He often worries that his presence may overload him and as such keeps his distance. Due to TD's value of honesty Mich is afraid that his lies about his home will be taken as a massive betrayal. Whenever The Condesnce is brought up however their relation becomes strained. Mikey Lalonde Yaldabaoth Mich's assignment to Yaldabaoth was taken as a great blow to the Denizen's pride, causing the "God of All Monsters" to act like a petulant child. More or less causing a giant temper-tantrum in the core of LORAD, which not only ruining the original planet purpose but also ruining Mich's personal quest. Yaldaboath views Mich and the rest of the session as an abomination and below his status. When Yaldabaoth gives his opening monologue, Mich berates and insults the denizen throughout the entire thing, not taking the denizen seriously. Anyone else you want to add Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Gallery Mystery.png|To be added Trivia * Made by ev-wolf * The tallest member * HE LIKES BEING STRONK * GUN * His banner is a quote from Ann Robert Jacques Turgot, Baron de Laune See Also * Mich's House * Mich's Room * Mich's outfits Category:Alpha